


Handsy

by eotteonsaram



Category: Crush (Korean Musician), DEAN (Korean Musician), K-pop, Khh
Genre: Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Mindless Fluff, they do have sex eventually i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteonsaram/pseuds/eotteonsaram
Summary: Dean and Crush are friends.Dean needs help writing songs for himself .Crush accepts being paid in food.





	1. Early Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of Zion.T and Zico because I'm so far up their asses.  
> They do fuck eventually, I promise.  
> Also, there's a hidden bonus "chapter" at the end I might upload eventually?  
> I'm a disgrace, but I'm not even sorry.
> 
> (also posted on aff)

Hyoseob and Hyuk were in Hyoseob’s apartment. They were supposed to watch a movie, but Hyoseob was playing some nice R’n’B while he was making popcorn and it turned into an unplanned 40 minute karaoke session, before they definitely let go of the idea of a movie and just decided to chill. The harmonizing they did soon turned into a friendly competition: who will sound more swag and sexy. Everything from Justin Bieber, NeYo and Rihanna to Jooyoung, Big Bang and AOMG was on – Hyoseob’s chill playlist was on shuffle. The two were on the living room floor, when Give it to me played.  
  
-Hyung, you have your own song on your playlist…? Isn’t that kinda lame? – Hyuk asked with a sneer. Hyoseob raised an eyebrow.  
-No, why? It’s a good song…? It’s kinda sexy and it just brings this kind of sensual feeling when I play it  
-So you listen to yourself and two other men when you wanna get it on? - Hyuk replied with a shit-eating grin  
-Oh fuck you, like you don't have your own music on your phone – Hyoseob barked, shoving a nearby pillow in Hyuk’s face.  
-Well I do, but I don’t listen to it for the 'sensual feeling'... plus my lyrics are not half as messy as that - the younger shrugged.  
-That's cos - Hyoseob said, imitating Jimin - you're a puss, puss!  
  
Hyuk laughed at his hyung’s silly antics, his eye smile getting all crinkly and adorable  
  
-No but like... do you have to go into those details? The wet bed and stuff... it's kinda gross  
-Yeah, but it's not...like, when you're then and there - Hyoseob sighed, trying his best to put it in words - and the other person is all that you see and feel it really doesn't matter if the bed is wet, you know?  
-Well, no, actually I don't-  
-Kwon Hyuk are you trying to tell me you're a virgin? Because I know for a fact you did that one assistant at the AOMG party on Jay Park’s fucking desk---  
Hyuk stood bewildered for a moment - First of all, we don't mention Susan! That was a mistake okay? Secondly like... no... I don't get it. When I hear about things like that, when people are completely under the influence of sex, begging and pleading even though they usually wouldn't, or, like, screaming and stuff... where's your self-control, man? How do they completely surrender to the feeling? I mean I just...I don’t know, I’ve never experienced it…  
-So when you left Susan's ass print on Jay’s Mac you were completely aware of that decision? Because I support you fully, but I think the only reason Jay is still putting up with you is because he thinks you were drunk – Hyoseob shrugged.  
-We were on our 5th bottle of vodka, Hyoseob goddamn it, I wasn't very aware of anything. But I still remember things like being careful and slow so I don't tip over the pencil cup, and things like that.

 

Hyoseob took a good minute to process what he heard before he stood up and went over to the kitchen.  
-You, my dongsaeng, have a huge problem, but I’ll leave that to your therapist cos you obviously need one. – he yelled from the kitchen - You need to learn how to relax tho, so let Hyoseob hyung teach you.  
  


 

Hyoseob came back with some alcohol, oils and candles, and a diploma proving his victory on the Han River Space Out contest.  
-Hyoseob hyung is the master of relaxation, - he said, showing off the diploma - and he will teach you how to let go.  
-Yeah okay, Yoda I think we proved already alcohol doesn't work an-- Whatever else Hyuk had to say was muffled by the pillows Hyoseob was, again, shoving in his face.  
-Shhhhhh only relaxation now.

 

Fast forward 10 minutes and Hyoseob had closed all the shutters, lit a minor camp fire worth of candles, poured more than a third of a bottle of soju down Hyuk’s throat and placed a lantern with a vanilla oil right next to Hyuk’s head.  
-Okay, so your plan is to fire-hazard me into chill? – Hyuk’s voice low, but the panic in it was still obvious.  
-No, listen, lay your head here, like this - Hyoseob motioned in the general direction of a pillow on the floor, after forcing another half a glass of soju into Hyuk - and I will message your face and hands.  
-That's your big plan? A massage?!  
-I took lessons okay, when you have life changing orgasms you will thank me!  
Hyuk didn't have time for a snarky reply before another glass, of now more than half empty bottle, of soju was shoved his way and he was forced down on the pillow. Hyoseob cracked his knuckles sitting above Hyuk’s head.

 

Moments passed in silence.

 

-You know, you have a really symmetric face…  
-Not making this any less awkward, hyung – Hyuk said, covering his face with his hands. Hyoseob swatted his hands away and pressed gently on the sides of his temple. The younger closed his eyes, hoping this would hurt. A few minutes of Hyoseob’s fingers pressing and rubbing various points on Hyuk’s face passed and the latter didn’t actually hate it.  
-What are you thinking about? - Hyoseob’s voice was barely above whisper, but with the general silence in the room, Hyuk could still hear clearly. - You're frowning.  
-Nothing…I'm just wondering how awkward this must look – Hyuk’s frown got a little softer, although Hyoseob could still feel his face was stiff.  
-Don't think. Clear your head. Focus on my fingers…

 

Hyuk gradually relaxed his face, after employing all his self-control to the task and Hyoseob’s fingers continued probing and rubbing all over his head, neck and shoulders. By the time Hyoseob’s hands were above Hyuk’s elbow, he was mellow and warm and the room was slightly spinning. He felt his hyung leaning over him to have a better reach of his other arm. He couldn't tell how far Hyoseob’s body was, but it couldn't have been a lot because he could feel the heat radiating off it, and the smell of his shower gel was coming through the air. Against his better judgement, Hyuk reached slowly, tangling his fingers in what was probably Hyoseob’s shirt.  
-Hyung cuddle me…  
-What...? - Hyuk could hear the mocking in Hyoseob’s barely audible voice, but the decided not to care.  
-Come on I'm all sleepy and I feel like a marshmallow on a hot, hot day, just cuddle me a little. – Hyuk whined a little.  
Hyoseob didn't move for a second and Hyuk was growing inpatient  
-Hyung you just rubbed rose oil all over my face and torso, I'm pretty sure we're over the awkward PDA phase…pretty please with a cherry on top? – by now, Hyuk was trying his best to do some sort of aegyo, his voice going a pitch higher than usual.  
-I never took you for a cuddly type - Hyoseob shrugged, positioning his legs under Hyuk’s head. When the latter didn't seem satisfied with just that, Hyoseob started running fingers through his perfectly groomed hair, eventually tracing the features of his face and going back to running circles over his temples soothingly. Fifteen minutes later Hyoseob was pretty sure Hyuk had fallen asleep. Leaning back on the sofa side, he played with Hyuk’s hair lightly.

 

When Hyuk woke up his neck was tense, and his back was cold and sore from the awkward position he had been in for the past few hours, but he was feeling amazingly relaxed and inspired. Hyoseob was sleeping unceremoniously above him, mouth ajar and face blank. Hyuk took a few blackmail worthy shots before waking his hyung up to go get some food.

 

  
*** *** ***


	2. Summer heat

*** *** ***

Hyuk rubbed his neck, waiting for Hyoseob to pick up. He had been stuck on a route between LA, NY, Seoul, Tokyo and/or Hong Kong, and when he wasn't on a plane or in a car, he was at a venue or in the studio. This weekend was the first time he got to sleep over in his apartment in 5 weeks, which was saying a lot. Instead of visiting his dusty, abandoned place, Hyuk decided to instead visit his studio. His body was way too jet lagged to sleep anyway.

He was still meticulously groomed and smiling, but he was honestly mentally drained and needed some help. The hellish heat of the summer (anywhere he went, at all times of day and night) didn’t do much help in keeping him fresh and awake. He constantly felt sticky and the beads of sweat running down his back weren’t a welcome sensation. Still, he swore not to give up on his style – even if it included a long sleeved button up over a long sleeved shirt, all topped with a stylish jacket, in the scorching midday sun. Hyuk would be damned if summer got the best of him and his style.

“Hyung I have this song in my head and I can't get it out, come help?” said the text he sent 40 minutes ago. Hyoseob called, slightly incoherent and a little tipsy, party roaring in the background, saying he would be there ASAP. 40 minutes had passed though, and Hyoseob was still not there.

-Come on hyunggggg - Hyuk was pacing around the studio nervously, waiting for any sign of life from his elder. The door handle was yanked a few times before Hyuk recognized the desperate pleas for help and his hyung’s ringtone on the other side. He opened, relieved that the older didn’t crash his car into a building somewhere. There stood his hyung in all his glory; a crumpled Hawaiian shirt and torn jeans, hair a mess and at least 3 weeks’ worth of food in his hands.  
-Did you raid a supermarket?  
-You never keep food in your studio and we couldn't exactly eat at the club. – Hyoseob slurred slightly -Figured we can snack while we troubleshoot.

Hyuk laid out his idea, his inspiration and his concerns, while Hyoseob laid out his chips, his noodles and his smelly cheese crackers.  
-So you want a sexy song, I get it. What’s the problem? – Hyoseob asked, dusting chips crumbs off his shirt  
-I just...I don't wanna sound disrespectful. But whatever I write sounds… - Hyuk waved his hands around for a moment, trying to come up with the proper word -…sterile. I tried getting help from Jiho, but he just goes all vulgar and I have a hard time toning it down...  
-And you can't pull from personal experience because you are more vanilla than Mickey Mouse Club.  
-Well those weren't the exact words I’d use, but yes - Hyuk was getting visibly more dissatisfied, and the joking probing of his wild love life – or lack thereof – was not helping.  
-Okay - Hyoseob cracked his knuckles again, leaning over Hyuk –let's get to work  
-Are you gonna touch my face again, because I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of commitment - Hyuk backed away a little, ready to swat the enclosing hands away.  
-I'll go slow - Hyuk’s hyung winked -and as far as I remember you were the cuddly one!  
-I don't see how this could be helpf-- The rest of the sentence was lost, because the way Hyoseob was squashing Hyuk’s cheeks made it hard to speak, or bite Hyoseobs fingers off, no matter how hard Hyuk tried.  
-Shhhh trust your hyung, don't make me pull my diploma out again - Hyuk sighed and laid down, wondering if Hyoseob does indeed carry his diploma around at all times. Hyoseob sat next to him, starting his relax procedure again.

Five minutes in, and the younger was relaxed. Even a little too relaxed for Hyoseob’s liking.  
-Hyuk...  
-Mmm? – Hyuk replied lazily  
-Don't fall asleep... let's brainstorm – Hyoseob poked his cheek  
-Mmhmm? - Hyuk still wasn’t opening his eyes, his deep and quiet  
-Okay so what do you find sexy? – this time Hyuk finally opened his eyes, looking at Hyoseob quizzically – I mean like...when you imagine a sexy girl, what does she have?  
Hyuk took a second to think.  
-Confidence...?  
-Yeah okay, let's try this again, – Hyoseob rolled his eyes -you aren't writing a song for EXO. Think more…personal. Think sexier.  
It took Hyuk good half a minute to respond again.  
-Umm...boobs...? - he didn’t sound too sure.  
Hyoseob sighed.  
-You’re hopeless, Hyuk… okay so listen...what I find really sexy... – Hyuk wasn’t too sure he wanted to hear, but Hyoseob had already gotten in his poetic mood - … is when you know you're about to kiss her, and she knows it too. And your lips are just about to touch, but they're still slightly apart. You can feel her breath on your face, she can feel yours, but no one makes a move forward, and you're stuck in this limbo of expectation and excitement but no fulfilment. She looks up through her eyelashes and her eyes are dark, and even though it's a split second before you lose self-control and crash faces, it feels like years.  
Hyoseob felt Hyuk’s face change expression before he saw it.  
-What?  
-Nothing you're just… - Hyuk sighed – you’re gross but you’re good at this. Mind if I use that?  
-I’m gonna take all that as a compliment – Hyuk replied - …just try thinking like that, maybe you get a better idea?  
Hyuk thought for a second.  
-I had this friend once. – he started -We went camping, her and her boyfriend, her friend and me. Originally she was trying to set me up with the friend but… she found out her boyfriend and her friend were fooling around behind her back… and there was this big fight, and she left our campsite. I followed her to try to calm her down, I thought she might do something stupid or get lost or… you know, I was just worried… and anyway we ended up on the beach and she cried and stuff, and we did it on the beach. I had sand up my ass for the rest of the week-  
-That's not sexy-  
-No shut up – Hyuk covered Hyoseob’s mouth - I meant like, I'll never forget how she looked in the moonlight...like she had fairly small boobs but they were so perky and her nipples were hard and… in the moonlight she just looked so perfect and smooth, and light and shadows played on her skin she looked like a mythical being, especially when the sweat set in and she started glistering in the light… - Hyuk whistled, smirking - She was actually my first hickey too, heh, she left so many marks on me I had to tell my mom they had venomous mosquitos there, and my neck and chest were the prime focus of t-  
-That was really good, I was really enjoying it, up to the mosquito part… So you want “I wanna fuck you in the moonlight” type of lyrics?  
Hyuk sighed, defeated.  
-I don't know man... it just doesn't seem appropriate. I can’t… I don’t know, I just can’t...! – said Hyuk, flailing his arms around.  
-Okay, okay, don't lose hope – and even though he was trying to sound supportive, Hyoseob was ready to admit defeat. Apparently “moonlight fucking” wasn’t good enough for Hyuk, and since that was the best idea he had all night, this was proving to be lot harder than he’d expected.

-I don't know where we're going with this hyung, this is just making me feel sad and sleepy – Hyuk sighed again. Hyoseob took a moment to think, deciding to speak again a little quieter.  
-Yeah, okay, so…- Hyoseob sounded a bit more awkward than he intended to -there's this one thing Haesol always did when I was stuck writing. You have to promise you won't freak out though okay?  
Hyuk opened his eyes alarmed when Hyoseob straddled his lap all of a sudden. His hands were still rubbing circles over Hyuk’s left palm, which had grown a little twitchy. He tried sitting up, when Hyoseob pushed him back down.  
-No, no, just lay down, close your eyes – Hyoseob tried sounding soft, even though his voice was dripping with nervousness. Hyuk obeyed, but just barely, slowly sinking back into the floor. Hyoseob’s hands found their way up Hyuk’s chest and around his neck, after leaving Hyuk’s palms on the elder’s hips.  
-Hyung...?  
-Keep your eyes closed, imagine I'm a girl…  
-Hyung!? - By that point Hyuk was stranded between utter panic and excitement, hands awkwardly hovering over Hyoseob’s hips. He wanted to open his eyes on instinct, but h was also terrified to do it, with his hyung sitting on his lap and all.  
Hyoseob started grinding slowly, holding Hyuk down by his shoulder  
-Hyung I'm not sure about this…?—Hyuk was petrified, feeling awkward more than anything. He wished he could just die already, sink into the floor and forget this even happened, but things don’t work that way and his dick was twitching to life from the sheer movement.  
-Imagine she’s over you, riding you slowly -Hyoseob sighed into Hyuk’s ear, hands following the story his mouth was telling -her hands roamed under your shirt. She hovers over you, - Hyoseob cooed into Hyuks ear, and Hyuk bit his lip. This was happening and he couldn’t stop it, so he might as well enjoy it until the crippling sense of regret sets in -in the moonlight as – oh – as you grope her ass, apparently - much to both of their surprise, Hyuk was very responsive. His hands guided Hyoseob’s hips lower, guaranteeing full on contact. The older tried to continue, a smirk playing on his lips -…and her nails gently scratch over your stom- fuckk- Hyoseob actually shuddered as Hyuk’s hands slid under his belt and cupped his butt, stumbling forward a little, head leaning on Hyuk’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure how to react, his still faily drunken mind stuck between an overtaking sense of pleasure and a confused, almost panicky feeling -Hyuk slow down a little- he all but moaned, as the younger forced their bodies closer together – H-hyuk ple-please...  
Hyuk stopped dead in his tracks, breathing a bit ragged and pupils blown. He struggled up, toppling Hyoseob over, visible tent in his pants, legs a bit shaky and cheeks stained red.  
“I've got it hyung!” is all he said, before he was at the desk frantically writing

 

*** *** ***


	3. Autumn's pressing

*** *** ***

Hyuk’s new song was a hit, especially overseas. It was “so fucking hot” by the words of drunken Simon Dominic, that it ended up playing at least once every 2,1 to 3,4 hours, on average, for the past six weeks, on every major radio station across Korea by the words of his extremely proud manager. Hyuk himself still liked the song as well, even after weeks of singing it over and over, sometimes even more than once a day. He still hummed along to it when it randomly played on the radio, and he still found himself smiling a little whenever it appeared in his youtube suggestions.

On the other hand, Hyuk and Hyoseob hadn’t seen each other for a while. Things weren't awkward between them, but they also didn't exactly talk about how Hyuk slid his fingers down Hyoseob’s back and gripped his pale ass for dear life (causing a few minor circle shaped bruises). Hyuk buried himself in work anyways, and Hyoseob was busy too, summer festivals and late night studio sessions on different continents keeping them from keeping any kind of contact, but a text and a selfie here and there.

Autumn was slowly rolling in, hot pink sunsets coming sooner and sooner every day, and the festival season was reaching its end, when the two finally had time to chill together. The days were less exhaustingly hot by then, but Hyuk decided it was still warm enough for a Hawaiian shirt, first few buttons undone to get the edgy look. His wardrobe had suffered a major change, after Hyuk barely survived a hot summer afternoon, his third stage of the day, in his denim jacket and a baggy black sweater. The fact he fainted on stage didn’t make news, half because he only had a 30 minute stage at the end of the day, when all the festival goers were at least a little drunk, half because he was going off the stage when he stumbled unconscious anyway, fancams only showing his abrupt disappearance after the third stair. The manager barely held in the “I told you so”, and Hyuk spent good two hours at a random shop in Hongdae, as soon as he was out the hospital and his headache was bearable, choosing any piece of clothing with short sleeves that matched his vibe. He felt awkward with his hands showing, but he could manage that over toppling over stairs, bruising his ribs in the process.

He was in a studio again, the next time he got to hang out with Hyoseob. The latter was munch mellows on the sofa next to Hyuk, energetically talking about his summer adventures. Jiho was sleeping on the chair next to the mixer, letting out a snore or two every now and then. His computer had long gone into the sleep mode as well, after Jiho stopped jerking the mouse in his sleep.

-...and then he tripped over his own legs and landed on the table, and I swear I could see the life flash before his eyes. Thankfully, and surprisingly I guess, Jay wasn’t that drunk, so he calmed the guys down a little…But he was so proud, man, you should have seen it, we were all jamming to the song!  
-So the moral of the story is don’t let drunken Gray dance? – Hyuk said, amused by the mental images.  
-Don't let any type of Gray dance, that man is a disaster – Hyoseob giggled over his munch mellow. Hyuk laughed, his eyes scrunching up into an eye smile again.  
-No, really. It's a really good song. You did well – the older smiled fondly.  
-Well I was really inspired, so I guess you did well - Hyoseob’s face changed color to slightly more pink, and Hyuk was looking down at his sneakers, surprised by what he just said. After a few moments of awkward silence, Hyoseob decided to speak.  
-You know, you left bruises on my ass…  
-Sorry I...lost control for a second – Hyuk was feeling exponentially more awkward, nagging on his lip. He regretted mentioning it, he regretted saying anything, by this point he even regretted being born a little.  
Hyoseob smiled forcibly, trying to make the mood lighter  
-or maybe you just have a thing for me and my sexy body, and you don’t wanna admit it- he winked.  
Hyuk turned to Hyoseob nervously but as soon as their eyes met, he was staring at his sneakers again. The seconds of silence were dragging along.  
-Soooooo...- Hyoseob tried again, playing with his fingers -I mean it's okay if you do have a thing for me and my sexy body...and at least now we know what helps you write…  
Hyuk was sure he would have every inch of his sneakers engraved in his memory by the way he was stating them down.  
-Hyuk? – Hyoseob asked somewhat meek.  
-I'm sorry hyung it's just… - Hyuk sighed  
-How about this, I'll teach you all about pressure points on your face and hands, and you can never have me grinding on your lap again? -Hyuk wanted to protest, because quite frankly he was totally okay with Hyoseob grinding on his lap again, but he also wasn’t sure how to properly convey the message. So he just nodded, getting dragged along, avoiding eye contact, and that's how he found himself in the studio booth. They pulled over a lounge chair inside, so they could talk without waking up a very tired Jiho. Hyoseob went full professor mode on Hyuk, pressing and rubbing and touching various parts of his face, neck and hands. Hyuk wanted to listen, he really did, but Hyoseob getting all handsy with his face wasn’t helping, and after a particularly long circular rub on the back of his head his mind was clouded and empty all over again, and he could feel his feet float.

-You aren’t listening, are you? – Hyoseob poked his cheek  
-Sorry hyung – the latter replied, eyes still closed.  
-When did you stop? – Hyoseob didn’t sound annoyed, from what Hyuk could hear  
-When you were rubbing behind my ears…? – Hyuk shrugged a little  
-That was like 20 minutes ago Hyuk – Hyoseob hit his arm somewhat hard, even though Hyuk could hear the smile in his voice. Hyuk smiled back cheekily, singing a faint “I'm sorry no I'm not sorry”. Hyoseob didn’t respond to that. A sudden surge of bravery got Hyuk talking again.  
-Hyung, can we cuddle now?  
-I'm mad at you tho – Hyoseob replied unmoved.  
-But hyung - he stood up from his chair and slung his body over Hyoseob’s -if you rub my back I will buy you food…  
-I feel like a prostit-  
-…for a month.  
Hyoseob positioned Hyuk’s body on his lap, after desperately trying to get the latter to sit on his own chair for a full minute. Since Hyuk was unwilling to move even a little, a half hug-half massage was going to have to suffice. Hyuk’s legs were hanging at both sides of Hyoseob’s body, his head rested with a smile over Hyoseob’s shoulder. Hyoseob worked his way down Hyuk’s back, when the latter turned his head towards his hyung’s neck   
-Do you really do this to help you write? – Hyuk asked sleepily. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him he might be enjoying this a bit too much, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
-Yes. Well, kind of? It’s not the same when you're trying to relax yourself.  
Hyuk’s breath was hitting Hyoseob’s neck, making him get goosebumps  
-Who helps you then?  
-No-one...I mean I had Haesol, but that turned out messy.  
-Wait you and Haesol had sex? – Hyuk frowned, looking up at Hyoseob’s face from his position.  
-No! Especially not for lyric writing purposes – Hyoseob looked somewhat offended -That man is an alien, I’m not even sure if he has a proper dick or like six pink tentacles. I thought we we’re talking about massages anyway?  
-Yeah but also like…no. You said it turned out messy so I just assumed…  
-No I’d ne-  
-I mean like you practically dry-humped me, and if the two of you did that… I mean there had to have been something happening between you? –Hyuk sat up fully, now being able to see Hyoseob’s face fully- Otherwise it’d just be easier to just pay a girl for ‘inspiration’  
-As much as I love sex, I’m not about to spend my food money on a prostitute. –Hyoseob replied as a matter-of-fact.  
-You sound like a cartoon character, hyung  
-In all seriousness, sex is about bringing people together. And paying for it is just… It leaves you empty, the other person is not there because they want you they’re there for the money. And if I wanted to pay for having things inserted in me I’d go to the dentist.  
-But hyung, you’re Crush. You could go out and just pick a girl. –Hyuk shrugged again, trying to play his argument into somewhat of a compliment as well, because Hyoseob was getting a little too annoyed for his liking.  
-And have the forums talk about me for weeks? I don’t know, I’d rather play it safe I guess?

Hyuk hummed and leaned in again, laying his head back in the crook of Hyoseob’s neck. Hyoseob took that as a sign to continue what he was doing, and even though he was sure the latter would sooner or later fall asleep again, and his legs were falling asleep too, he continued nevertheless.  
-Hey hyung? –Hyuk chimed in again after a while  
-Mmm?  
-Did you finish the lyrics to that summer festival song you wanted to make?  
-Honestly, I have about 6 pages of lyrics, but only about a third of that is usable and only about a sixth of those two pages is actually good. – Hyoseob sighed, remembering the fiasco of what was supposed to be his summer jam.  
-So do you wanna write a song now? – Hyoseob could feel a smirk forming on Hyuk’s face, and he wasn’t sure if he should be afraidč  
-What do you mean?  
-I mean like - Hyuk sat up lazily -I feel like I owe you one, so do you want to write some lyrics now?  
Hyoseob sat motionless for a good minute, trying to decipher the hidden meaning Hyuk had. When the latter kept staring at him innocently, he smiled a little and nodded.

Hyoseob had printed out at least a dozen copies of his lyrics, and most of the papers were scribbled on, with lyrics added and crossed over, and some were crumpled on the floor.  
-I just have a hard time emulating the feeling… how am I supposed to write a love song, Hyuk, the lyrics feels so dry and cliché... –Hyuk wondered if that’s how he sounded weeks ago, when he pulled Hyoseob from a drunken night out.  
-I don’t know hyung, think about the last time you were in love.  
-Uhh yeah okay. Okay... -Hyoseob was staring at the paper in deep concentration –no I can’t write a love song over a high school sweetheart man I was like 14 then.  
-You sure you don’t wanna go with this tho? – Hyuk said, offering one of the papers from his pile. Hyoseob stared at the paper and Hyuk for a second in total disbelief before replying.  
-Hyuk if I see another moon parallel I will shove this paper down your throat  
-Okay wow sorry I just find moons romantic. Jesus. How about we just go eat? Are you hungry?

Hyoseob full heartedly accepted the idea, Indiana-Jonesing his way through Hyuk’s limbs and stacks of paper all over the floor. Jiho was still asleep, slobbering over the table, mumbling something about aliens and butts. Hyuk looked at the latter with a concerned face, but decided not to wake him up, for the sake of his own wallet and spending some time with his hyung. Later that evening, when the stomachs were full and the bar they were eating at had long emptied, Hyoseob apologized for snapping, saying he was just really hangry and tired. When Hyuk teased, Hyoseob proceeded to diagnose him with a breast-caused moon obsession, swiftly shutting him up.

-Do you still miss her?  
-What? –Hyuk looked up from his bowl of ramen, confused.  
-The lake girl, do you still miss her?  
-Nah… -Hyuk smiled, shaking his head- she got back together with the guy from the camping trip, he turned out to be a real bastard. She tried to make me her booty call for when they fight and she needs to make him angry but honestly he was like 1,90 and at least 95 kg of pure muscle and I didn’t feel like dying. –Hyoseob smiled at the was Hyuk presented the memories- I heard she married some guy, a few years later, just out of spite. The dude didn’t know what hit him… well I mean, he found out later it was the girls ex-boyfriends Hyundai. Anyway, I think they’re still together? Last I heard, he got out of jail for running over the husband and she got a divorce. I dodged a bullet there, honestly.  
-So half-moon wasn’t for her? –Hyoseob asked, crooking his head.  
-I wouldn’t dedicate a piece of toilet paper I’m about to use to her. I don’t really write songs dedicated to particular people anyway.  
-I guess it could help if we had muses? Or at least a recent memory of a fling to latch onto or something. –the older looked at his empty bowl, with a look of pure self-pity- Writing dry like this is getting harder and harder.  
-Ahh hyung, who has time for love… -Hyuk replied, albeit equally pitiful.  
-So you never feel lonely? Because I do, most of the time. And god knows I can’t sing desperate songs all the time… sometimes I wish I went into trot man.  
-I knew you were desperate, but not trot-desperate -Hyuk smiled- I…I do get lonely from time to time. But I guess my work is enough for me now. I can live through the sad 3 am’s when I know I have so many things going for me. Got my friends, my music… love will come, sooner or later. –the younger replied, a bit less pitifully, proud of his wise words.  
-Are you gonna eat that last piece of meat?

*** *** ***


	4. Winter

*** *** ***

Winter had come, and radio stations were playing bunch of Christmas songs, even though December was still three weeks away. It didn’t really matter they were Christmas-y anyway, because Hyuk figured the Korean pop scene didn’t really know much about the Christmas anyway. The obscenely cheery and borderline annoying tunes he would have stuck in his head for days, when visiting USA were not even close to what was considered a Christmas song back home. Hell, if you didn’t know follow the lyrics really closely or you didn’t see the MV, you could never guess the songs were actually supposed to be for the holidays. Everything was shinier and up in your face back west, Hyuk figured.

The intense tempo had finally taken a toll on him – his neck had been sore for what seemed like forever now, and he couldn’t even fully turn his head to the left ever since he lost his travel pillow and fell asleep on the plane between Hong Kong and Incheon. Hyuk had nothing to do for the evening, and it was snowing outside anyway, so he decided he would call Hyoseob over. It seemed like a social call, but really Hyuk needed a massage and a lyric-check.

Hyoseob came, with snowflakes in his hair. He was wearing so many layers of clothing he was almost unrecognizable, if it wasn’t for the Totoro face-mask Hyuk had brought him from Japan in September. Surprisingly, he wasn’t carrying a bag of food with him, but Hyuk was stocked up on snacks and ramyeon for at least a weeks’ worth of Hyoseob level snacking.  
-So you only call me over when you need a massage? –Hyoseob asks, sitting on the heated floor with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.  
-No, I genuinely wanned to hang out. –Hyuk replied somewhat offended- Rubbing out the cramps in my back is just an added bonus. Plus the lyrics I have are crap and I need some fresh ideas.  
-I’m gonna start charging you.  
-I have food?  
-My mother has a pet cat named Honghae, what’s your point? –Hyoseob said marking every word with a popcorn thrown Hyuk’s way.  
-Come on hyung, you can’t leave me suffering like this… -the younger cooed, trying to sound cute- please? Pretty please?

Soon, Hyuk was leaning on the sofa side, pillow under his butt, head lolling left and right. Hyoseob was on his third bowl of noodles he accepted as paycheck for the miracle he performed on Hyuk – apparently the younger was criminally tense, and an hour of massaging left his body feeling heavenly weightless and mellow. He felt like he just had the best night of sleep in his life. Hyoseob was quite proud of his work too, and he showed it. Poking Hyuk’s cheek, he demanded attention.  
-Who’s the best friend in the world?  
-You are, hyung. -Hyuk would reply lazily, voice low and a bit sleepy  
-There’s this thing I don’t get, -Hyoseob started, deciding he will not let Hyuk rest- I’m only a few months older than you, yet you still keep calling me ‘hyung’. We’re peers though, why so formal?  
-I don’t know, it just comes natural? I wanned a pet name for you, but it would be silly calling you ‘my little button’ or something. So I just opted for this. Why, do you mind? –Hyoseob made a grossed out face, shaking his head  
-As long as you don’t call me a button we’re cool.

Hyoseob was over his fourth bowl of noodles when Hyuk introduced soju. He felt pretty drunk as it was, but a little alcohol couldn’t do any harm, and Hyoseob was always up for a good drinking game. The original intention was to drink while reviewing the lyrics, but after Hyoseob sighed again, saying Hyuk really needs to loosen up, the younger decided the song will be a problem left for the tomorrow him. They decided on watching old episodes of Friends, back when the shows pilot was out. Hyoseob fished out some rules from the internet, but the bottle ended up unopened when five minute in both forgot about the drinking game in favor of laughter. Eventually, a few episodes in, they both slid to the heated floor, splaying their limbs all over the living room. It had gotten pretty late, but Hyoseob had no intention of leaving yet.

-Hyung?  
-Hmm? –this time it was Hyoseob who sounded a bit sleepy  
-You said Haesol and you did stuff.  
-I…umm…okay? –the older turned to Hyuk, question marks on his face.  
-What exactly did you mean by that?  
Hyoseob was left a little dumbfounded, not knowing what the correct course of action in this situation would be. In all honesty, despite the eventual make up with Haesol, he didn’t really feel like poking around the memories. It took a few moments of awkward silence for Hyuk to get the message.  
-Okay, let me rephrase then… have you ever kissed a boy, hyung?  
Hyoseob took another long second to reply  
-I have. Yeah.  
-And? How was it? –Hyuk didn’t seem any more engaged than he did five minutes ago, still a little drowsy, but he was burning for the answer.  
-What do you mean? It was the same as a girl… Kisses are kisses, lips are lips, it really doesn’t matter what genitalia are attached to them if the lips know what they’re doing. –Hyoseob stated, not really sure what Hyuk was getting at.  
-If the lips know what they’re doing -mumbled Hyuk, typing it down on his phones notes– so kissing a boy felt the same?  
-Yeah, I just said that.  
Hyuk hummed, staring at the ceiling.  
-Why are you so interested all of a sudden?  
-Nothing I… I was just thinking… I’ve never kissed a boy.  
-Well do you want to?  
Hyoseob was half sure Hyuk would turn this into a joke and make fun of him for saying that, but the latter got up on his elbows and sent the most cunning look Hyoseob’s way.

-I have an idea that will help you write –Hyuk decided, seemingly a little too excited for this  
-If you’re gonna call some girl over drop it, I’m not into matchmaking and-oh okay… hi.  
Hyuk had rolled over to Hyoseob’s side, laying his head on the elders shoulder.  
-Hyung will you really kiss me? – he said, real quiet and coy, and Hyoseob wasn’t sure where the big character change came from.  
-Well… Do you want to?  
Hyuk nodded, lips slightly parted, eyes full of anticipation. He inched closer to his hyung, Hyoseob’s mind still not fully grasping the concept of “I’m gonna make out with another one of my friends”. His eyes shuttered closed just as Hyuk’s lips were about to brush over his own, but when nothing happened for a long moment, he opened them again.  
-Are you sure about this? –Hyoseob could feel Hyuk’s breath hitting his lips, more than he could hear him actually saying anything  
-Knock yourself out. -Hyoseob smirked at Hyuk’s facial expression, a mix of childish anticipation and want.

The way Hyuk looked at him made him feel like the tastiest candy, about to be gently nipped by a very obedient child. Hyoseob was wrong, as Hyuk crashed their lips together like it was his last deed on earth. He was skilled, even when he rushed to taste every corner of Hyoseob’s mouth. The latter hadn’t had many options but to give in, the lips assaulting him not giving him many chances to fight for control. Soon enough, Hyuk was fisting Hyoseob’s shirt, bunching it up in his hands, and Hyoseob had his hand tangled in Hyuk’s short black hair. The younger wouldn’t let go until both of them absolutely needed air, and even then the kiss would break just enough to catch a breath of air.

Form there things happened fast. Hyuk had found himself nestled on his hyung’s lap, when he nibbled on his lower lip and the latter let out an embarrassing moan. It wasn’t loud or desperate, but it pushed Hyuk’s self-esteem up a hundred levels and he let his lips wonder down Hyoseob’s throat, finding a perfect spot to settle down and tease. Hyoseob was stunned at the sudden change of tone between them, a kiss turning into so much more when he noticed Hyuk had actually been half grinding into him for god knows how long. The younger kept his movement to the smallest, most delicate of grinds, but it was enough for Hyoseob to feel the movement on his dick. He wasn’t the one to complain though, but this was still a surprise, and Hyoseob had to at least try and ask.  
-Hyuk…? Hyuk- ah-fuck… What are you doing?  
-I'm letting go. That was the reason for this entire exercise: to let go and let loose and relax, so I am. Might as well drag you along with me -Hyuk looked up through his eyelashes, hips moving a little bolder –figured we might get my song done by tomorrow this way.

Hyoseob was still a little confused and more than a bit flustered, when Hyuk ran his hand over his elder’s eyes. –Maybe this can help… Imagine we’re in your bedroom -he whispered to Hyoseob’s ear, tracing a thumb over his plump lips –and you have me all to yourself now. I’m gorgeous, -Hyuk ran his hand up Hyoseob’s shirt, cupping his chin with the other –long flowy hair, firm ass, -he kept sliding the hand further up, until Hyoseob’s torso was exposed, grinding harder –all ready and wet for you, -his grinds had Hyoseob sweating, hot puffs of air messing up Hyuk’s fringe –what will you do to me?

Hyoseob let go of his last grains of (heterosexuality) fight, cupping Hyuk’s ass relentlessly. The younger didn’t exactly anticipate such a reception, especially when Hyoseob’s eyebrows were knitted and his hands a little twitchy. He let the older position him better, feeling his full length rub against his ass now. Hyuk felt proud, because if Hyoseob’s gripping fingers were a sign, he was doing a pretty good job of being a fantasy girl. And he was going to step up his game, for the sake of his hyung. Honestly though, he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to now. Hyoseob’s firm grip guided Hyuk’s hips into long slow grinds, as Hyuk nibbled along his throat.  
–Will you treat your girl right, hy—oppa?- Hyuk moaned, trying to sound more feminine.  
Hyoseob froze.  
-No, no I will not…treat my girl right Hy-Hyuk -Hyoseob tried sounding as serious as he felt, but Hyuk still found a way to wiggle enough to keep his heart racing– I won’t because y-ah-you’re not a girl and I have every intention of fucking you into oblivion

Hyuk’s stomach sank, as all the blood left his brain. He’d never seen his hyung like this, all needy and frustrated, trying to command and control what Hyuk did. All the touching and kissing already did a toll on him, of course it did, but he figured he’d just fist it out like he always did. Hyoseob, apparently had other ideas, ideas that included a promise of a lot more pleasure than jerking off under the shower, and Hyuk wasn’t the one to argue with such a promise. In a moment, Hyoseob’s hands were demanding again, pushing and pulling Hyuk’s hips back and forth. Hyuk watched with glassy eyes, as his hyung bit his lip trying to hold a moan. This was so much more than he’d expected form that kiss.

A particularly forcible push had Hyuk toppling over Hyoseob, head leaning on his shoulder. Hyoseob pulled on the hips again, and this time Hyuk was the one to moan, his erection rubbing over Hyoseob’s stomach. Hyoseob smirked to himself, running his hands over the younger’s back, when he set up a rhythm Hyuk could keep up with alone. Hyuk was nibbling on his ear, back arched, and the curve of his ass looked so good from where Hyoseob was experiencing this. His hands kept wondering up and down Hyuk’s frame, until he decided to deliver on what he promised and yanked his shirt off, messing up Hyuk’s famous forehead curl in the process.

Their lips met again, this time the kiss was a lot messier, teeth and tongue. Hyuk was openly panting, and Hyoseob was worried he couldn’t keep this up for much longer. That was a shame though, because Hyoseob loved teasing him, especially now that he was so responsive. His hand had found his way into the front of Hyuk’s jeans, now unbuckled, and the younger seemed to struggle to keep his torso up every time Hyoseob’s fingers stroked up. So he decided to push the younger over, down on his back, pulling his pants down in the process. The younger struggled a bit, though, pulling Hyoseob closer by his hair, as if he was in any shape to leave the beautiful horny mess Hyuk was now.

Hyoseob’s clothes soon followed, Hyuk’s shaking fingers yanking and pulling it, not so gently, all around, until he was free to touch and probe every part of Hyoseob’s body. Hyuk’s stomach was sticky with his and Hyoseob’s precum, dicks rubbing together over it. It was a weird sensation, but not one Hyuk disliked. Hyoseob’s entire body was smooth and firm, and his fingers were doing wonders. He wasn’t exactly sure where he thought this was going, but his head went in a frenzy when Hyoseob pulled his legs apart with his knees, pushing his pelvis up a little. Hyoseob was over him, leaving the n-thieth purple bruise over his collar bone, when Hyuk felt a foreign object rub between his ass-cheeks. He arched his back a little further, but the next grind had Hyoseob’s entire length rub his way between Hyuk’s ass cheeks.  
-Do you have any lube? -Hyoseob asked, tongue tracing the shell of Hyuk’s ear, as his fingers ran down his thigh  
-N-no, why?  
-Well I can’t do this dry- Hyoseob smiled at the doe-eyed boy below him  
-Wait you…you really plan on putting that in me?  
-Only if you want to -Hyoseob raised his torso up on his elbows, letting Hyuk take his time and decide –You’ll like it, I promise. And if you don’t, we can stop.  
Hyuk eventually nodded, spreading his legs wider, eager and determined. Hyoseob smiled at the adorable gesture, pressing a few kisses along his jaw. His hands were lazily stroking along Hyuk’s length  
-Aloe Vera? Vaseline? -Hyuk shook his head, cheeks a little flushed -No? Hmmm…yoghurt?  
-What…? -Hyuk was growing exponentially more impatient, and the wait made him worry about what was about to go down  
-Okay, no…Uhh…oil? –Hyoseob’s strokes were long and lazy, occasional twist of his wrist making Hyuk shudder  
-There’s-some-in-the-uhh-fridge-hyung hurry

Hyoseob waddled over to the kitchen and was back on top of Hyuk before the cold of the surrounding air even set in. Hyuk, however, still moaned in protest, because soon wasn’t soon enough. They were back in their previous position, Hyoseob’s knees keeping Hyuk’s legs spread wide, his tongue darting over the younger’s neck. Hyuk felt something cold run down his stomach and he shuddered. Hyoseob smirked, rubbing the cold oil down his stomach, slicking his fingers in the process. Hyuk would have protested, the olive oil had costed him a fortune, but the way the slick palm felt against his dick was worth all the money.

He was a moaning mess again in minutes, and Hyoseob wasn’t far behind, using one hand to prop himself up and stroke Hyuk’s hair and the other to rub both of their dicks into a full erection. The oil on Hyuk’s body was warm, leaking down his sides onto the floor. Hyoseob experimentally flicked his nipple with his tongue, and by Hyuk’s reaction it was a success. He was arching his back and panting, and barely even notice the finger that entered him until it was up to the last knuckle, slowly pumping. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this, and Hyoseob could tell. He had to make it worth it, for the sake of his mental health – the boy sounded so good moaning his name and it would be a disgrace if Hyoseob didn’t force another one or two – or a hundred – of those moans out.

Hyuk was seemingly getting quieter, concentrated on not giving up just yet. His dick was still hard and he was still incredibly horny and ready, but the finger – or the fingers now – that were probing inside him felt odd. Hyoseob must have done something though, because one of the fingers gently rubbed a spot inside, and Hyuk felt his body tingle.  
-There...no n-fuck right there yes fuck -he panted, legs slightly trembling as Hyoseob put his fingers to work to at the least brush over the spot with every move. Hyuk was eager, a wave of pleasure washing over the previous discomfort, trying his best to ride the fingers, skidding and sliding his hips over the floor. The pace was rough and fast, and the hand brushing over his dick didn’t help the growing want.

Hyuk had this idea, this mental image of sitting on top of Hyoseob, back when their clothes was still on. He imagined riding his hyung, his hands propped on Hyoseob’s thighs for support, his hyung’s hands gripping to his hips for guidance. He wanted that image to play out, he wanted to have the control to tease and watch his hyung like that, weak and gasping, but with the current course of events he had no strength of will to struggle the elder over on the floor.

The fingers slid out, and Hyuk took a full minute to regain his senses, but he had already been disappointedly moaning. Hyoseob aligned himself, pushing in excruciatingly slow. Hyuk felt both a pang of pain from the stretch and a need for more, trying to force himself lower on the dick, but the elder kept him in place with a firm grip to his sides. Hyuk could, and still did, wiggle his hips, testing Hyoseob’s self-control.

Hyoseob did his best to stay calm and composed, not wanting to hurt his friend. He managed a few slow thrusts, burying himself in Hyuk’s body to the hilt, but when the younger wrapped his legs around Hyoseob’s hips, pulling him back deeper mid-thrust, Hyoseob thought “ah, fuck it” and let go. At first he tried to create a rhythm, but Hyuk was dissatisfied with the lack of speed. He whined and yanked Hyoseob around, trying to get him to react and move, and the latter had just had enough of it, pinning Hyuk’s hands down mid-kiss, biting and pulling on his lips hard.

That didn’t stop Hyuk’s legs to wrap themselves tighter around Hyoseob, pulling him closer, a victorious smirk playing on Hyuk’s lips. When that didn’t work either, Hyuk decided to go with the lowest tactic of all, looking at Hyoseob through his eyelashes.  
-Hyoseobie hyung…please? –he pleaded, trying his best to sound hot.

That’s all Hyoseob needed. To be fair, Hyuk looked extremely dirty and lewd, his lips swollen and red and his eyes dark, and he sounded even messier, between a gasp and a moan, his voice slightly deeper than usual. Hyoseob stopped, mid-thrust again to grip onto Hyuk’s hips before pounding back in. Every thrust had Hyuk panting as Hyoseob rubbed over the spot, but the real torture began when Hyoseob changed the angle, effectively hitting it with every thrust. Hyuk was gasping for air, trying to hold onto Hyoseob, leaving angry red scratch-marks over his back. Hyoseob pounded harder, assuring that Hyuk will feel the soreness for at least a day or two. The power of his thrust’s (with a little help of some spilled oil), had Hyuk’s head eventually hit the base of the couch with every thrust. Hyuk didn’t mind, though, he couldn’t even feel it, most of his mind and body numb to any other feeling but delight.

Hyoseob was starting to shake and his head was spinning a little. Hyuk felt tight, especially when he convulsed around him, and it pushed Hyoseob so close. There was a familiar knot in his stomach promising he won’t be able to keep this going for much longer but by the sweaty and screaming Hyuk, it didn’t matter. Hyuk wasn’t even letting out sounds any more, gasping for air in a frenzy, and all that he could hear was Hyoseob, croaking airy gasps that used to be Hyuk’s name.

Hyuk pulled Hyoseob’s body closer, slowing down the thrusts a little. He felt some of Hyoseob’s body weight on him, the plains of both their stomachs rubbing over the length of his dick. Two more thrusts was all he needed, before he lost control, shaking under intense pleasure. His mouth was open in a scream, but he couldn’t find the air to let out a sound, and he felt as if he was floating and sinking at the same time. He could feel Hyoseob inside him, hot and sticky, riding out his orgasm too.

Hyoseob wasn’t sure where he was pulling the energy from, but when his orgasm hit he sped up, despite the limbs tangled around him and the tightness Hyuk was providing. He felt the younger spill between them, and he was soon to follow, keeping his thrusts strong and forceful for as long as he could. Soon though, he felt his limbs give out, his fingers white from the force he was holding Hyuk’s hips with, and his legs numb. His head was still floating when he slipped out and toppled over Hyuk’s frame, too tired to move to the side or the couch.

Both of them were out of breath, sticky and sweaty, slick with olive oil. Hyuk wanted to move, to clean up, especially when he felt Hyoseob’s cum drip between his butt cheeks, but he wasn’t sure if he could get up. And honesty, he wasn’t sure he wanted to, at least for the next few days. Hyoseob was already passed out next to him, anyway.

Hyuk woke up to a sore butt. It wasn’t glamorous anymore, and he wasn’t feeling as much of the high. His stomach and his hands were slick, his ass was sticky and he had dried spit all over his chest. Hyoseob was lying next to him, smirking, equally gross. Hyuk wanted to blush, he couldn’t believe what had just happened, but he was too grossed out to care properly yet.

-You look cute when you sleep.  
-Really? That’s the line you’re going with? –Hyuk rasped back, surprised how broken his voice sounded  
-What do you want me to say? You look fuckable when you’re on your back and when you moan my name I wanna pound you into the basement? Is that better? –Hyoseob raised an eyebrow with an ever so slight smirk dancing on his lips  
-You’re gross. –Hyuk rolled his eyes  
-You didn’t seem to think that when I was making you cum –Hyoseob was honestly offended  
-No, I meant… -Hyuk motioned in the general direction of Hyoseob’s gooey stomach. His neck and chest were decorated with a string of small purple marks, and Hyuk was kind of proud of that.

Upon arriving to the bathroom for a shower, Hyuk realized he didn’t look much better. His hair was disheveled and oily from the makeshift lube, and the skin of his torso was more purple and red than anything else. He found a ring of small hickeys around his right nipple he didn’t even remember Hyoseob making, and a few sets of fingerprint bruises on his hips and thighs. In his revenge, Hyoseob’s back looked like he fought a really pissed off house cat. Together they looked like the aftermath of either some really good sex, or a fight between two high school girls.

*** *** ***


	5. BONUS: It's all Jiho's fault.

*** *** ***

Hyuk saw Hyoseob next in the studio. The meeting felt like a déjà vu, Jiho asleep again (but on a couch this time), after trying to finish Hyoseob’s new album in time. Hyuk had just come back from Paris, which was the last stop of his month long Europe tour. Things had turned great for Hyuk, his album getting more attention than anyone could anticipate, ever since he ruled the charts in January. Everyone was amazed by the insanely hot single he dropped.

The price for the great song was insane though. Hyuk spent the next four days limping around his flat (even though Hyoseob was sure the last day was Hyuk being a drama queen). His bottle of pure virgin olive oil was empty, its contents used for nothing pure or virgin. He got really good at removing oily stains from textile, such as window curtains, sofas, pillows, car seats and table cloths, and other surfaces, such as the kitchen cabinets, parquets and tiles, mirrors, and, in one case, his neighbor’s doormat. Neither of them thought of buying actual lube, but then neither of them left Hyuk’s place for the rest of that week either. By day three Hyuk’s fridge was out of food (he had a can of tuna and some cheese though), but when Hyoseob whined about leaving the bed, they decided to order the groceries. Hyoseob paid for them as a thank you, but feeling that wasn’t enough, he also found himself sucking Hyuk off as the door rang, the clueless delivery boy holding two bags and a box of groceries they got. By the time late Sunday night rolled in, they were tired, bruised, sleepy, but glowing.

Hyuk had left shortly after. He made sure to leave Hyoseob just as, if not even more sore than he was, using up all the knowledge he gathered in their time together. The two kept in touch almost every day, but neither of them mentioned the week they spent fucking on every flat surface (and an occasional yoga ball) in Hyuk’s apartment. So when Hyuk came over, Hyoseob had gotten unusually tense. They spent the first half an hour trying to get the conversation going. Hyuk handed his hyung a small pin, with the picture of Moulin Rouge entrance, and a traditional Eiffel Tower magnet. When Jiho squirmed on the sofa, they decided to go to the booth again, talking about how Iron pissed off a lot of people (again), and Jiyoung was plotting his doom (again), Game of Thrones style. Hyuk was laughing at the remark, when Hyoseob leaned in and kissed him.

It was a chaste and shy kiss, Hyoseob unsure if he should press in harder or expect all hell to break loose. Hyuk didn’t kiss back at first, dumbfounded by what was going on. Hyoseob was just about to apologize and flee when Hyuk caught him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back in again. It was almost like a movie scene from a bad rom-com, even though none of them would readily admit so. They spent the next half an hour kissing, until a frustrated Hyuk breathed “fuck me already” against Hyoseob’s lips, and Hyoseob was more than glad to yank Hyuk’s butt out of his pants and sit him on his lap. He leaned back on the wall, as Hyuk sank down on his hips, staring him dead in the eye with a smirk. The rhythm Hyuk picked was driving Hyoseob insane, and the way Hyuk’s fingers curled around his neck just made it feel more torturous.

They found themselves on the floor, breathless, a lubed condom in the studio booth trash. Hyoseob was sure he was going to get interrogated about it later, and figured he’d low key blame it on Jiho. He was still sound asleep, unaware of the relentless fucking happening behind a thin booth wall next to him.


End file.
